


Mermaid (существо из земных легенд)

by Sanri



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanri/pseuds/Sanri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чешуйчатое тело, трехметровый пласт хвоста, буйство разноцветных плавников на голове. Майки влюбился с первого взгляда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mermaid (существо из земных легенд)

В огромном аквариуме плавало божество.

Майки, вообще-то, было нельзя заходить в выставочный зал № 526 – его карта доступа на этот сектор Зверинца не распространялась. Вот только у тетушки Мэгг некстати прихватило спину месяц назад, и она попросила подменить ее. Тогда-то он впервые и увидел существо.

Оно, величественное и прекрасное, томно качалось в мутно-зеленой воде. Чешуйчатое тело, трехметровый пласт хвоста, буйство разноцветных плавников на голове. 

Майки влюбился с первого взгляда. Он с час простоял, разинув рот и любуясь на эту диковинку. Существо не обращало на него внимания, убаюканное собственными мыслями и полумраком зала. А у него словно ноги отнялись: хотелось подойти, протянуть руку и коснуться этого нереального видения, да вот только даже вдохнуть получалось с трудом.

Странным Майки считали все, от мала до велика. И это в Зверинце-то, где любая придурь шла только в плюс! Майки избегали. 

Впрочем, Майки – прыщавый семнадцатилетний задрот – занимал скромную должность уборщика, а все свободное время проводил в публичной библиотеке. На него внимание обращала только охрана на постах. Сам он к общению с людьми не стремился, предпочитая им древние фолианты, пропахшие пылью и плесенью. 

Сложно сказать, сколько бы он мог простоять у аквариума, может, и всю ночь. Вот только существо грациозно изогнулось, ударило мощным хвостом и спряталось где-то в недрах искусственно созданного грота. С Майки словно чары спали. Заторможено, осоловелыми глазами глядя в пространство перед собой, он кое-как протер пол и пыль, дотащил мусор до контейнеров утилизации и запустил систему очистки и увлажнения воздуха.

Аквариум манил к себе, вода отбрасывала тусклые отсветы на металлический пол.

На строгой табличке лаконично было выведено: «Mermaid (существо из земных легенд)». 

Майки глупо хихикнул. На каноничную русалку существо было похоже мало, но посетителей это должно было интересовать в последнюю очередь. 

Майки с каким-то тайным трепетом приложил ладонь к холодному стеклу. Улыбнулся своим мыслям, предвкушая знакомство с чудом. И постучал.

Секунду ничего не происходило. А после огромное нечто слитным движением рванулось к нему, со страшной силой ударившись о преграду.

Майки отскочил с истошным воплем. Шмякнувшись задом на твердый пол, в ужасе, с бешено колотящимся сердцем непроизвольно начал отползать назад, отталкиваясь вмиг ослабевшими руками и ногами.

Существо внимательно разглядывало его фосфоресцирующими глазами и в улыбке (если то было улыбкой) щерило зубастую пасть.

Подвывая на одной ноте, так и пятясь задом, Майки дал деру.

В себя он пришел уже за дверьми ангара, отдышался и дал себе зарок никогда не возвращаться. 

Прошла неделя, потом другая. Воспоминание о пережитом страхе блекло, растворялось в небытие. На первое место выползало любопытство.

Существо-таки было очень занятным.

И Майки не выдержал. Там подсуетился, там в нужное время кому-то всунул пару кредитов, и вот он вновь у заветного ангара.

К аквариуму он подбирался с трепещущим сердцем, сумятицей в голове и крепко сжатой шваброй в похолодевших ладонях.

Его поджидали.

Непропорционально широкий рот растянулся к вискам, обнажая ряд острых клиновидных зубов. Существо словно пританцовывало в воде, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, жаждуще смотрело на него.

Майки неуверенно улыбнулся. 

Существо наклонило голову набок. Подалось вперед, прилипая плоским носом к прозрачному стеклу. Перепончатые пальцы рук, с длинными, чернильными когтями, вдавились в крепкое стекло.

Майки, словно раздумывая, сделал маленький шажок вперед. Протянул дрожащую руку и прижал ладонь к стеклу в имитации прикосновения.

В застывших глазах напротив его лица просиял непонятный огонек удовлетворения. Оскал стал еще шире.

А Майки взгляда не мог отвести. Головные плавники, медленно покачиваясь то в одну, то в другую сторону, мигали, меняя свой окрас от светло-лилового до пронзительно-фиолетового.

Завораживающе красиво.

Майки пришел еще раз. А потом стал приходить каждую ночь.

Он читал своему существу стихи, говорил обо всем и ни о чем долгими ночами, влюблено поедая глазами фигуру по ту сторону стекла. В ответ не раздавалось ни слова, но Майки был готов говорить за двоих. 

На самом деле, ему ответа и не требовалось. С удивлением и тайной радостью Майки все прочнее убеждался, что их связало нечто более глубокое, чем все слова мира. Что-то нерушимое, древнее и необъяснимое.

Майки жил этими ночами.

Идея поселилась в его голове как-то внезапно. Словно приехавшая бабуля после долгой разлуки. Только зашла в квартиру, открыла рассохшиеся дверцы кухонных шкафов, повытаскивала всё содержимое, да так и осела, будто жила здесь с незапамятных времен. 

Стекло мешало.

И однажды Майки решился.

Притащил лестницу, приставил ее к высоченной громаде аквариума и начал взбираться наверх. К мечте.

Медленно, плавно подымалось и существо, рассекая водяные пласты. Их взгляды сцепились подобно магнитам: один отчаянный и один голодный.

Добравшись до самого верха, Майки перевел дух. Трепеща, склонился над водной поверхностью, вопросительно заглядывая вниз. Существо тянуло руки к нему, легонько перебирая длинными пальцами без суставов. Подзывало, обещая подарить незабываемое счастье.

Майки никогда не чувствовал такого блаженства. Где-то глубоко внутри, у сердца, было тепло-тепло и волнительно. Совсем так, как писали в старых книгах.

Ни тени сомнения не возникло у него.

***

Всю следующую неделю ангар был закрыт. Посетители жаловались, ругались, требовали возврата своих денег – загадочная и прекрасная тварь из зала за номером № 526, несомненно, была излюбленной диковинкой этого места.

Руководство долго совещалось, решая возникшую проблему. Вот только жажда наживы оказалась сильнее.

Ангар открыли.

Экскурсии возобновились.

На аквариуме появилась табличка: «К АКВАРИУМУ НЕ ПРИБЛИЖАТЬСЯ!»

Всю неделю, что ангар был закрыт, обслуживающий персонал с содроганием проходил мимо, стараясь поскорее закончить все свои дела и сбежать за пределы помещения.

Существо сыто облизывалось раздвоенным языком.

Кости со дна поднять так никто и не отважился.


End file.
